As Fate Would Have It
by Crimson-lilly7
Summary: My dearest Sakura, right now you're fast asleep and I am packing my bags. I wish I could wake you up and tell you how much I love you and how sorry I am for abandoning you. But as fate would have it we can never see one another again but know I will think of you until my dying breath. Please forgive me for what I have done, I did it all for you. Itachi.


_The pain will fade._

_That is what I told myself the day he left and every day since._

_When I see photos of us I convince myself that one day it will be like looking at two strangers._

_It'll be like I never felt his warm embrace or heard his soothing voice._

_It will be like I never loved the man named Uchiha Itachi._

_If only it was that simple..._

I stared at the clear blue sky; this was unusual for a Konoha winter. I checked my wrist watch which told me I had been lying in the park for two hours; time had managed to escape me. Today was my first day off in a month, so I welcomed the sun and warm breeze that carried delicate petals into my day. I stood to my feet and brushed the mixture of grass and petals off my clothes and began my journey home.

I ignored the stares and whispers of the villagers. Even after a year no one has forgotten my former fiancé abandoning me and the village he had vowed to protect. Though the pain I felt when I woke up to find him added to the list of missing nin is still fresh. _He forgot you a long time ago... _I try to remind myself often but he still lingers like a plague. And I know a part of me is waiting for the night I am asleep and he sneaks through my window like when we were teenagers. I shake my head and force a smile on my face like he always told me to.

I was relieved to see my yellow front door. I searched my bag for my keys, finding them underneath the book I had chosen to read at the park. It was one of my all time favourites, _Shinobi Heart Under Blade._ I jerked the key around in the lock until the door opened, sighing as I enter my home. I avoided all the pictures hanging at the entrance of the house and headed towards the living room. I flung my bag onto the couch and wasn't surprised when the contents fell everywhere. I lowered myself onto the carpeted floor and placed each item on my coffee table until I reached the last one. I studied the book and the envelope poking out. My name was written in familiar handwriting across the front. My fingers shook nervously as I opened it.

_My dearest Sakura,_

_Right now you're fast asleep and I am packing my bags. I wish I could wake you up and tell you how much I love you and how sorry I am for abandoning you. But as fate would have it we can never see one another again but know I will think of you until my dying breath. _

_Please forgive me for what I have done, I did it all for you.  
Itachi _

I stared at the piece of delicate paper in my hands as I fought the tears that swelled in my eyes. "I did it all for you..." I whispered it softly. Was Itachi acting under orders?

And erratic knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. With shaky hands I folded the note back up, placed it into the envelope and slid it under my couch.

"SAKURA!" A familiar voice screamed.

_Naruto_, I should have guessed. I opened my door and caught his fist mid knock "I heard you the first time Naruto," I sighed.

"Sorry," Naruto said with a sheepish grin, "but I was told to get you a-s-a-p!"

"I knew I couldn't ask for one day off," I muttered, "What and where?"

"The Hokage tower, we received a message from a squad of Chuunin," Naruto spoke rapidly. "Apparently they're in desperate need of a medic."

I nodded, "I'll get changed into my uniform."

"I'll come watch!" Naruto exclaimed and I slammed the door in his face.

I was annoyed and curious as to why I was sent out; this is something even an intoxicated Ino could handle. But annoyance aside I followed the two Shinobi's who were leading me to the injured Chuunin. "Not much further," one yelled over his shoulder. He was the tallest between the two, with his most defining feature being a scar going from his left eye down his neck. The other had dark black hair and a broody expression on his face. I nodded and continued following them into a clearing.

My eyes widened at the sight of four lifeless bodies hanging from a mixture of tree branches. "It's a trap" I scream as I jumped off the branch set to explode. An array of tiny clay bombs began to fall from the sky. _Shit._ I looked back to nothing but ash, my companions had vanished. "Show yourself," I hissed before my world went black.

* * *

_Sakura hurried through the corridors with a stack of book in her arms, only fourteen she was tiny compared to some of the students she was dodging. But she still managed to dodge everyone she crossed paths with until finally she reached her destination, the library._

_CRASH!_

_The small kunoichi along with her books fell to the ground. She rubbed her head and looked up to the person she had run into, "I am so sorry!" Sakura cried as she looked into a pair of onyx eyes._

"_It's no trouble," Itachi said with a smile as he held a hand out to her, she accepted with a shy smile. "I am amazed you managed to carry all those books yourself." He studied the book covers as he gathered them, "you also have good taste."_

_Sakura blushed and reached for her books, "thank you."_

"_Hold on," Itachi held the books out of her reach, "since I bashed into you, let me carry your books to make up for it."_

_Sakura blinked, he was definitely different from his brother Sasuke. "You really don't have to!"_

"_Nonsense," the Uchiha responded as he held the library doors open with his free hand, "I know the perfect spot- what is your name?"_

"_Haruno Sakura," she answered as he placed the pile of books on a secluded table._

"_My name is Uchiha Itachi," he held out a hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you Sakura."_

"_You as well Uchiha-san," Sakura whispered as she shook his hand, her heart had never raced so much in her. _

"_Call me Itachi," he said with a small smile. "No one ever comes into this section of the library so you won't be interrupted."_

_Sakura smiled, "thank you so much for your kindness." _

"_Do you mind if I sit here?" Sakura asked shyly as she approached Itachi's favourite library table. _

_Itachi smiled, "of course Sakura."_

"_Thank you Itachi," Sakura placed a small pile of books and her lunch across from the Uchiha. For the past month the pair has sat across from one another but barely spoke a word as they studied and ate their lunch. _

"_What are you reading today Miss Haruno?" Itachi questioned as he took notes from a book._

"_Ninjutsu," she replied. "It's the only subject I am failing."_

"_Surely you're not failing the academic side of it?" Itachi questioned with a quirk eyebrow._

"_Of course not," Sakura giggled, "I am failing the prac."_

"_I have a free this afternoon after four if you wanted to do some training?" Itachi offered._

"_That would be great!" Sakura gleamed. _

_Itachi closed his book and stood to his feet, "I'll meet you out front at four." _

"_I'll see you then" Sakura held her smile back until he was out of view._

* * *

My eyes shot open and I was met with blurred vision, I blink until my surroundings became clear. I studied the walls lined with shelves of clay sculptures and the beautifully carved wooden bed post I was tied to. And then I looked down, '_Where are my clothes?!_' I gulped as I looked at my white lace underwear and matching bra. '_This isn't looking good..._' I moved my gaze to the creaking floor boards across the room to see my capturer.

"Did you have a good sleep?" The dark figure questioned. I remained silent as he approached.

I studied him in the little light provided, long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and mouths on his palms. "You're Deidara of the Akatsuki" I say bitterly.

"You're correct," he grinned.

"Why am I here?"

"Something to play with," Deidara smirked "also information about Konoha to make my boss happy." He kneeled down in front of me and I stared at him, trying to mask my fear with anger. "If you cooperate you'll live," Deidara placed a hand against my cheek causing me to shiver. "But if you don't, you'll die. Pretty simple yeah?" I didn't respond and instead stared at the ground. I thought of my options and came to the conclusion getting out of this one will not be easy. I wasn't expecting to feel a sharp pain across my face brought on by Deidara backhanding me, "answer when I talk to you." He hissed.

"Sorry," I muttered and _SMACK. _

"You mean sorry master," Deidara responded as he gently cupped my swallow cheek with his offending hand.

I knew I couldn't fight him, not in my current state anyway. I only had one option and that was to convince this psycho I had developed Stockholm syndrome. "I apologize for my disobedience master." I whisper as I look him in his only visible eye.

I fought the anger when Deidara developed a satisfied smirk across his lips. "That's a good girl," he said as he gently ran his fingers through my hair. "You look so fragile like this, the perfect piece of art."

"Thank you master," I respond weakly.

"Now stay perfectly still, I'm going to sculpt you!" Deidara gleamed as he positioned restrained body.

My swollen eyes studied the sculpture Deidara had made of me three days ago. It was perched above the fireplace built into the rock wall of his bedroom. I couldn't deny the freak had talent. I lowered my gaze to the pool of blood Deidara had left me in; I couldn't imagine the state of my face. I had refused to answer his questions about Konoha, which resulted in me being punished for what felt like years. I ignored my growling stomach, I felt like a neglected pet. '_Don't cry, don't cry' _I repeated to myself, '_never let them see you cry.' _I shuddered when his bedroom door slammed open.

I watched in fear as Deidara removed his cloak, letting it drop to the wooden floor as he approached me. He knelt beside me, leaning into my ear, "don't forget what I can do to you." He hissed as he untied me. For a moment I felt relief as I moved my arms for the first time in days. The feeling soon faded as Deidara threw me onto his bed and climbed on top of me.

A scream fell silent on my lips.

* * *

dundunduunnn! Whoever made it this far, thank you! Sadly you can't get the minutes you spent reading this back.

I'm a bit rusty and will welcome constructive criticism and any advice!

Hope you all had a fun & safe holiday :DD


End file.
